


The Millennial

by HeloisaAngeli



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeloisaAngeli/pseuds/HeloisaAngeli
Summary: A simple story about a woman in her early twenties struggling to  figure out life after college.





	1. Chapter 1

She took another cigarette. Usually, she wouldn't indulge herself like this, but... Well... She put it back in the pack. She shouldn't smoke too much. She went to the kitchen and made some coffee; coffee is a socially acceptable addiction. While waiting for the water to boil she took a look at the screen of her phone - 10:23 AM - too early to lunch, too late to go back to sleep.

With a sigh, she poured the water into the French press. She knew she was supposed to mix it with a spoon but it was too much trouble, she just stared at it instead. After a couple of minutes, she pressed the powder. Holding her mug, she sat in front of the TV and selected a Supernatural episode. It was not one of the best, neither was it one of the worst. Just the same old thing: the boys are sitting across each other in some dinner by the road, they read about something suspicious in the newspaper, they look into it, there's a monster, there's a girl, Dean lies to Sam, Sam buys it for the hundredth time, there is a fight, they almost lose it, but they kill the monster eventually and ride together into the sunset. Supernatural is safe; it is predictable. Just like her life: safe and predictable.

She was just waiting for the time to pass. Smoking eventually between one hour and the other, filling them with cups of coffee, Supernatural episodes, youtube videos, decent lunches, and unfinished readings. There was always something to read. She figured out that with so much free time she could at least do something useful, keep improving and learning. But no. Everything felt so empty and pointless. She couldn't keep herself from procrastinating. And the coffee couldn't keep her awake anymore.

One day after the other. One unfinished book after the other. One Supernatural episode after the other. A cup of coffee. A cigarette. A nap. A brief moment. Another nap. The day is over. The night is sleepless.

And another day begins.

She checks her resume, changes a couple of words, but things are what they are: college was over more than a year ago. She gave up receiving a call (or even an email) from someone interested in hiring her. Not even the small shops in her neighbourhood would do it. Anyway, it was not like she had any experience in selling. In truth, she hadn't much experience in anything, and things would probably stay this way, as no one was interested in giving her a chance.

"It is ok" - she told to herself - "It is not like I going to die from starvation..." And that was true, at least the second part. She wasn't going to die from starvation anytime soon, and she also didn't have any debts, or people counting on her financial support. Even so, it was not ok


	2. 2

She looked at her clock; the scream marked 11:30 AM. Damn... It was late. "late for what?" her inner voice asked inside her mind, "to wake up" she firmly answered herself. Waking between 07:30 AM - 8:30 AM and making her bed were the only productive habits that she kept, and if she let go of that... Well, she couldn't even think about what would happen then.

Anyway, the damage was done, it was impossible to go back in time and wake up earlier - she had an obligation to make the most of that day! She decides to skip breakfast altogether and left her apartment wearing some sports clothes heading to the park. It was in a walkable distance from her home as long as one had the time - and that she had.

It was a hot sunny day, but somehow it felt like the colours were fading away. The city noises were a sort of background that could not break the oppressive silence inside her, so she put her headphones on. Walking to the park she savoured each song as if it was the first and last time she heard it.

Eventually, she reached the park and just kept walking for a little longer until she found a bench in a quiet place. Sitting there she stared at a tree; it danced to the gentle blow of the wind. She let herself get lost in this soothing movement, not thinking or feeling anything anymore. There was no song playing now.

She felt something cold touching her knee. She lowered her eyes, and a golden retriever dog was there. Her lips moved into a spontaneous smile, and she pets the dog. It licks her face, and, unable to contain herself she hugged it and began to cry.

When she raised her head again, a girl was stand next to her and the dog looking concerned. Well, this person could hardly be called a "girl", most people would call her a "woman". But this woman still had something girlish about her; maybe it was the roundness of her face or perhaps the pink in her cheeks.

The woman said, "Can I sit here?"

With a shy smile, she answered: "It is a free country" while drying her tears with the point of her sleeve.

After a few moments of awkward silence, she said: "Sorry for crying over your dog..."

"It is fine," the woman said, "this dog just became mine officially".

"Oh... What is its name?" she asked wondering why the span of time she owned the dog would make it less awkward.

"Zeus" the woman answered.

She couldn't contain a movement of her left eyebrow, and, laughing the woman told her "Yeah tell me about it! My cousin has no taste. And, the dog was hers. She was sad to part with Zeus, but she won a scholarship overseas. I told her that I would like to have the dog, despite the ridiculous name for a golden retriever, and she was glad to keep it in the family".

"Your cousin seems to be very successful..." she declared with a sigh petting the dog.

"Indeed. But success doesn't come easy; my cousin worked a lot for this scholarship, she deserves it" the woman said frankly.

"Sometimes success doesn't come at all..." She said under her breath.

"What?" the woman asked.

"Oh, I said that my name is from Greek mythology too - Athena".

"Wow, for real?" the woman asked with great surprise.

Shily Athena started an answer "Yes! I know it is a bit unusual but -"

"My name is Diane!" the woman said before she could finish it.

"Wow! What a coincidence!" - Athena exclaimed artificially, sure that 'Diane' is the Latin name for the goddess of the hunt.

Zeus barked, and both of them laughed and petted the dog. Athena thought to herself that, if she was not mistaken, Diane is also the goddess of domestic animals so it seemed fit that this woman was accompanied by a dog. 


	3. Chapter 3

They stand there smiling at each other. This was the first time in far too long that Athena felt connected to someone. Diane had something about her... Something hard to define. Her unreserved smile was not only warm and comforting but also somehow mysterious, honest... Raw. A raw smile.

"My sister won a scholarship overseas too" Athena said not knowing why.

"Oh, neat. What does your sister study?" asked Diane.

"Engineering..." Athena said emotionless "My sister is named Nike, it is weird, but she is blessed with luck... Destined to victory" she added a little bitter.

"Your parents must be really into Greek mythology. My cousin would study French literature overseas if you were wondering". Diane told her.

"Cool," said Athena waving her head slightly. Diane just kept silent, waiting.

Finally, Athena broke the silence saying "Your cousin is brave. I studied philosophy. Now college is over, and I stuck with a useless degree and no job".

"Well... Sometimes it helps to look back. Why did you choose this course?"Diane said.

Athena sighed "I don't know..."

"Oh come on! You can give me a better answer!" she exclaimed.

"To be fair after studying philosophy, 'I don't know' kind becomes a standard answer" Athena declared laughing "But, ok. I used to like it, I guess... Thought I was going to find meaning..."

"Find meaning in what..? Life?" asked Diane.

"I don't know... Find meaning in everything... Or at least in something." Athena said unsurely.

"And didn't you?" asked Diane

"No. It was an epic fail. But at least I failed in that with many of my colleagues. In the end, the little opinion I used to hold makes no sense anymore, and I just had too much of Kant, Wittgenstein, and bizarre thought experiments. I get to the conclusion that nothing matters" Athena declared.

"But you still care enough to envy your sister" Diane observed with a smirk.

"Yes! And this is the worst! I know all my expectations are... Empty. Still, I care. I want to feel successful, and I don't, and I'm so frustrated."

"Ok. I get it. But, a scholarship is your definition of success?"

"Nah... Not really. I'm not that much into philosophy anymore, though I would like to have a good job. I don't want people thinking that I studied something useless" she took a deep breath a continued "I just... You are right. I do envy my sister, ok? Everything is so easy for her, she takes an interest in the boring stuff and is a great student".

"Well, maybe, but you can never truly know what goes in someone else's mind. Your sister probably has a very different vision of herself" said Diane.

"True. If studying philosophy taught me anything is that people are way too complex for us to understand one another."

Looking straight at her Diane said, "Anyway, one must imagine Sisyphus happy, am I right?"

Athena laughed, and, surprised asked "You know your Camus! Have you studied philosophy too?"

"No. I never went to college" Diane answered smiling.

"Oh, I am so sorry about that! And here I'm... A bratty complaining about her privileges!" Athena declared concerned.

"No don't be! I had the same privilege. I just chose not to go to college".

"Oh..."

"You sound just like my mother when I told her about my decision."

Athena laughed again "Yeah? Would you tell me more details?"

"Hum... There is not that much to tell. I knew lots of people who never went to college and were fine - better than fine - and... It just wasn't for me."

She stopped for a moment and then said: "Athena, I'm sorry, but I must go now - come see me at the coffee." Giving her a card Diane went her way, "Stop by, ok?"


	4. Chapter 4

Afterwards, Athena thought many times about the abrupt end of her conversation with her new acquaintance. Had Diane been somehow bothered by her question? Was she ashamed of not going to college even if it was by choice? Or maybe she was weird out by Athena? Crying over somebody else's pet is not exactly typical behaviour.

Maybe she was overthinking the whole thing. Diane told her that she had to go, so it was possible that she was on a tight schedule and just had to go. Besides she handed her her card. Honestly, she may have done this out of education, but perhaps she did this because she wishes to see Athena, to continue their acquaintance.

Athena was sure that she should go to the coffee shop so after a couple more days of half-watched "Supernatural" episodes and anxious considerations she decided to do so. Athena chose her clothes carefully, trying to appear naturally stylish without overdoing her looks. On her way there she decided not to put her headphones on, and just check her surrounds, people coming and going by her side, calmly walking their dogs or moving swiftly, trying to be a little less late for work.

Part of her was happy to have so much free time and no need to pass through this, to be the master of her days - even if it just means to spend her time lazing around; but, at the same time, she felt ashamed of taking a path that leads her to no accomplishments. Still, were those people running late accomplishing anything?

With these thoughts on her mind, Athena arrived at the address on the card. It was a small cosy place, with a few tables and chairs that didn't match. She passed her eyes through everything looking for Diane, but she only saw some other girl behind the counter.

Was she in the right place? She rechecked the card. The girl behind the counter approached her asking "May I help you?".

"Hi! I'm looking for Diane" Athena answered with no time to think.

"Oh! She should be here soon. While you wait would you like to try a coffee? The 'Barista Special' of this season is our cold brew with hazelnut syrup topped with cream and a hint of salt flower" said the girl smiling cheerfully.

Athena pondered on this for a moment; she didn't want to wait for Diane, she felt weird, exposed and ashamed - on the other hand, she was already there, and it couldn't hurt to take a cup of coffee "It seems delicious, but I would prefer the espresso".

While waiting for her friend and her beverage, she looked for some decent supernatural fanfic with no success. Diane arrived with her espresso and seemed excited to see her.

"Athena! You came!" she stated with a broad smile.

"Of course I came. How are you? How is Zeus?" Athena asked.

"You know, he's getting used to not having people crying over him" both of them laughed, and Diane added, "Seriously though, he's having a hard time adjusting to my home, and I'm having an even harder time adjusting to his endless energy".

"Do you live in a small house?" Athena asked curiously.

"Hum... It's not big. I can show you later; it's a studio above the coffee shop".

"Oh, nice..." Athena said giving a second look at her surrounds trying to imagine the studio apartment on the second floor.

Diane asked an espresso for herself, and they chatted drinking their coffees. Although they only knew each other for a short time both of them fell like they were old acquaintances, like if they were childhood friends meeting again - if any of the girls had the habit to meet childhood friends.

Finishing her coffee Diane said to the girl behind the counter "Anna, I will show the house to my friend, 'will be back in a moment", and so they went.


End file.
